


Getting Together

by nix1327



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Deckard has multiple black cards, Getting Together, Hattie likes to meddle in Deckard’s love life, Luke reads sappy romance novels, M/M, Mostly fluff in my opinion, Pining, Shobbs Summer Fic Exchange, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nix1327/pseuds/nix1327
Summary: Basically what the title says, Hobbs and Shaw get together after surviving the whole Eteon mess. Or more aptly, Luke pines over Deckard who’s feeling too angsty to notice.For the Shobbs Summer Fic Exchange and my lovely partner @my-dandelion-darling
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	Getting Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters. Wish I did but I don’t, I just play around with them.
> 
> Shoutout to @my-dandelion-darling for letting me use a lot of their own words for the sappy dialogue just before the last scene!

Luke sat back in the lawn chair, beer in hand as he watched his brothers and cousins celebrate. Never in a million years did Luke think he’d be back in Samoa, drinking with his family around him and lusting after a Shaw. And not even the prettier Shaw (though Luke’s Shaw was pretty enough). Just a year or so ago the two men had been at each other’s throats. Deckard had thrown him out of a building for god’s sake. And yet, here Luke was, scanning the celebrations for the man he just couldn’t seem to get out of his mind.

What Luke got instead of the sarcastic, witty Brit was a different sarcastic, pretty Brit that was slightly drunk and swaying a bit on her feet. Hattie wasn’t quite staggering towards Luke, but she was well on her way to it.

“What are you doing here, all alone, big guy?” Luke grinned at her slightly slurred speech and steadied her with a hand on her hip.

“Just takin’ it all in.” Hattie looked down at Luke’s hand on her before squinting at the man.

“You know that kiss yesterday? Yeah, I just wanted to make it clear that that was an _I want to kiss one last person before I die and I’d rather kiss you than my brother_ kind of kiss. Strictly professional and a one time only occurrence.” Luke laughed and pulled his hand back. “Besides,” said Hattie, “I get the feeling that even if I wanted to kiss you again, you’ve got your eye on someone else.”

Luke hummed non committedly and avoided her gaze by staring at his beer bottle as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. Hattie sighed before settling on the arm of Luke’s chair, somehow managing to still look elegant on the flimsy piece of plastic. They watched the festivities in silence for a moment before Hattie spoke up again.

“He’s been through a lot.” Luke looked at her, an eyebrow raised but Hattie didn't expand on that. Instead she said, “It’ll be tough to get through his walls, but from what I’ve seen, you’re one hell of a stubborn bastard. I just hope that once he lets you in, you won’t let him down.” With those words and a clink of her beer to Luke’s, Hattie was up and disappearing back into the crowd.

Luke continued to sit in his lawn chair for a moment before heaving himself up and walking towards the shore. Deckard wasn’t at the party, but Luke had a pretty good idea of where the other man might be.

*****

The sun was setting, bathing the world in a soft glow when Luke arrived at the beach. He was greeted with the sight of a lone figure sitting with his feet in the tide. Luke walked over and sat down beside Deckard. Neither man said anything for a long while as they watched how the wind ruffled the waves. Unsurprisingly, Luke was the one to break the silence.

“Beautiful out here, isn’t it?”

Deckard sighed but didn’t look at Luke. “What are you doing here, Hobbs?”

“What, can’t sit and enjoy the view with a friend?” Luke bumped his shoulder against Deckard’s.

“So is that what we are now?”

“I mean, we’ve saved the world together a couple of times. That’s gotta count for something.” Deckard finally glanced at Luke to raise an eyebrow at him. Luke just gave Deckard his signature dimpled smile and a wink before Deckard looked away.

The Brit huffed out a laugh and said, “Yeah, I guess it does count for something, doesn’t it?” They lapsed back into silence for a few moments before Deckard spoke up again. “You ever wonder what your life would be like if you made different choices?”

Luke was surprised that Deckard would be the one to start up a conversation with him, and even more surprised at the depth of the question. It took him a moment to respond, but he wanted to be truthful. “Honestly, no, I don’t really think about it. What’s in the past is in the past, you know?” Luke glanced at Deckard. “What about you?”

“All the time.” Deckard’s answer was immediate as he turned his head towards the sky, closing his eyes. With the soft glow of the setting sun, Luke thought he looked kind of beautiful.

“What do you think about?”

A sigh, then, “The good choices, the bad choices… the choices that didn’t matter. All of it. Sometimes I wonder, you know, how much pain I could’ve saved myself and everyone else if I had just walked away at the right time. If they didn’t have to regret knowing me.” Deckard muttered the last part; it wasn’t meant for anyone else’s ears, but Luke heard it all the same.

“For what it’s worth,” Luke piped up after a moment, “I’m glad we met.” He waited a beat before continuing. “I don’t think I could ever regret knowing you, Deckard Shaw.” And dammit if Luke didn’t feel like he was ripping these lines out of some sappy romance movie, but he needed to say it because it was the truth. Luke didn’t know exactly what would have happened if he hadn’t come into his office that night that Deckard was hacking into his computer. He probably wouldn’t have been blown out of a building for one thing, but he also might not have been pulled into Toretto’s whole mess. And then he wouldn’t have ever met Deckard.

Said man gazed at him for a long moment, an unreadable look in his eyes. Then he shook his head a bit and glanced once more at the setting sun.

“You’re different from other people I’ve met,” Deckard said. “I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing yet.” He huffed out a groan from his bruised body and aching joints as he hefted himself to his feet. Clapping Luke on the shoulder, he started heading back to the people. And Luke was left sitting on the beach, contemplating Deckard’s words as the sun finally dipped below the horizon.

*****

They spent another day in Samoa, licking their wounds and tending to the destruction left on the island. When they finally did board a plane back to the States, Luke left his family with hugs all around and promised to come back soon. He let out a chuckle when he saw his mother grab Deckard and bring him in for a bear hug, the stiffness in the Brit’s shoulders melting away with the shock. What Luke didn’t see was his mother bringing Deckard’s head down to her level and whispering something into his ear that had him stiffening right back up. She let him go with a kiss on the cheek and a knowing look that Deckard could only glance away from, embarrassed, before he gave her a tiny little nod.

Before they got back to the States, Luke and Deckard got a call from Mr. Nobody, asking to see them when they landed. He also asked that Hattie come as well, much to the surprise of the younger sibling. But Deckard figured Mr. Nobody might pounce on the opportunity to have another Shaw at his will, especially after the disservice that MI6 did to Hattie.

When they landed, Luke suddenly got the feeling that he’d see Deckard maybe once more at Nobody’s headquarters, but then have to wait a whole nother year or so to see the British man again. It was a thought that didn't settle well in his stomach and he found himself looking for a solution to rectify that problem. When Deckard made to leave with Hattie in search of a hotel, Luke didn’t think before the words were out of his mouth.

“Why don’t you guys stay with me?” The beat of silence as both siblings turned to Luke with matching dubious expressions had the big Samoan cringing internally.

“Ahh, your family has already been so kind to us. We wouldn’t want to intrude,” said Deckard a bit awkwardly. If Luke had been as smart as he thought he was, he would’ve ended the conversation then and there, an easy way out of the hole he’d dug himself into. But Luke Hobbs had never been one to do anything half-assed, and so proceeded to pick up a proverbial shovel and dig himself even deeper into the hole.

“Nonsense. It’s Oscars week. You know, everyone booking hotels to maybe catch a glimpse of a movie star. You won’t find any great lodging anywhere from here to Malibu.” That was such a lie, but Luke needed an excuse.

“Really, mate, I’m sure we’ll find something. We don’t need to stay in a five-star hotel or anything.”

 _In for a penny_ , thought Luke. “I insist. Sam is with her Aunt right now, but when she comes home she’ll be happy to know that I do in fact have _some_ friends. Come on, the car’s this way.” Luke turned and began heading in the direction he indicated, face flushing a bit as he forced himself not to look back to see if the Shaw siblings were following. Deckard glanced at Hattie in confusion, only to find her already walking away after Luke. Shaking his head, what could Deckard do but hitch his backpack higher onto his shoulder and follow.

*****

“So this is your guys’ room. Yeah, I’m sorry it’s not too big, but um...”

“No, it’s great. Thank you so much, Luke,” said Hattie.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll just let you guys get settled in and I’ll, uh, see you in the morning.”

Deckard smiled stiffly while Luke made his exit. When he was gone, Hattie turned to Deckard and huffed out, “Do you _have_ to make this so awkward?”

“Me!” Deckard exclaimed, “I’m not the one who _gladly_ accepted She-Hulk’s proposal! If it were up to me, we wouldn’t even be here!”

“Christ, Deck, don’t be blind. I did this for you! Mr. Big, Bald, and Beautiful over there is so obviously carrying a flaming torch for you and I _know_ you feel some kind of way about him as well!” Deckard didn’t dignify that statement with a reply, but the red that crept up into his ears told her that she was completely, one hundred percent correct.

“Give it a rest, Hatts. There’s nothing between Hobbs and me, and there’s never going to be.” If Hattie hadn’t grown up with Deckard, hadn’t learned to read his tells, she wouldn’t have caught the barely-there longing in his voice. But since she _was_ his sister and she _did_ grow up with him, his angsty denial was just further confirmation of his feelings for the former DSS agent.

“Deckard,” Hattie let out a sigh, “sometimes you have to fall, before you fly.”

A beat, and then, “Did you just quote Sleeping with Sirens at me?”

“I mean, they’re not wrong,” said Hattie. Deckard looked at his sister incredulously. “What? I’m just trying to tell you that it’s okay to let yourself be happy, Deck! The only person standing between you and Luke becoming,” Hattie made a flailing gesture with her hands that Deckard thought he was supposed to interpret as a physical representation of a romantic relationship, “you know, is _you_. Seriously, think about it. You don’t have to end up a cranky old bastard, alone in your billion dollar penthouse one day.”

Deckard lifted an unimpressed eyebrow before shaking his head and heading towards the door. “I’m getting a drink. Please don’t follow me so we can end this agonizing conversation.”

“You should give him a chance!” Hattie yelled out after her brother.

Deckard’s feet carried him to the kitchen, where he shuffled through the cupboards looking for a glass. Honestly he was just intending on drinking water, but when he stumbled across Luke’s liquor collection, he hesitated before saying ‘fuck it’ and grabbing the tequila. After pouring himself two shots, Deckard settled at the kitchen bar and gently swirled his drink.

Being around Luke was getting harder and harder, and Deckard couldn’t quite put his finger on why. Maybe it was the early animosity coming back to bite their rocky friendship in the arse. But no, despite the verbal barbs they threw at each other, there was never any real heat behind them. Could it have been a misplaced sense of competitiveness that caused the fluttering sensations in his stomach? Or perhaps he was coming down with the flu—that would explain the chills that seemed to run down his spine at the worst of moments. Moments that included just seeing Luke Hobbs, talking to him, being near him, and especially when Deckard had been sharing space with him on the beach in Samoa.

Why was it so hard for Deckard to be around Luke? The answer was staring him right in the face, but he refused to acknowledge it. The truth was, when it came down to it, Deckard would rather continue lying to himself—he wouldn’t call it lying per say, more like a non harmful lack of confrontation—than face a truth he wasn’t ready to confront.

“Cheers,” he said and raised his glass to the empty room.

*****

Luke woke up at 6:00 a.m. the next morning, as he always did, before heading out on his 30 minute run. He used the time to get a breath of fresh air, clear his head, and think about things that have been on his mind. Today’s topic of choice: Deckard Shaw. Actually, Deckard had been a pretty popular topic of thought during Luke’s daily morning runs even before he left to go save the world from Eteon. The man was like a complicated puzzle that Luke couldn’t quite seem to find all the pieces to. And Luke wanted desperately to be able to see the whole picture.

When Luke got home he was greeted with mouthwatering smells and quiet humming coming from the kitchen. He leaned in the doorway and took in the sight of Deckard, flipping omelettes as he hummed some tune to himself.

“Well this is a nice surprise,” Luke said with a soft smile.

Deckard paused and stopped humming before turning around with a shrug. “With you puttin’ us up in your house and all, thought it was the least I could do,” he said. He plated up an omelette for Luke and set it at the kitchen island with a motion that Luke took to mean ‘come and get it’.

The omelette was good, like really good. And Luke, being the masochist he was, couldn’t help but think about what it would be like to wake up every morning to this. He could only think of one word to describe it: perfect.

Looking for a distraction from his thoughts, Luke cleared his throat and said, “Never would have pegged you for the cooking kind of guy.”

Deckard glanced at Luke before he turned back around and said, “Yeah, well lookin’ at you I never would have guessed you could do more than just smash, so I suppose we’ve both been pleasantly surprised.” Luke laughed and they continued bickering back and forth like that while they waited for the rest of the world to wake up. It was a picture perfect morning in Luke’s eyes and just served to further remind him of his earlier thoughts.

Hattie came out later in the morning and sat beside Luke at the kitchen bar. Yawning, she watched Deckard flip an omelette onto a plate for her and thanked him before tucking into it.

“Right, so I’m going shopping,” she said in between bites. Deckard glanced up at her with a raised eyebrow as he started cleaning up the dishes.

“With what money?” He asked.

“With your money,” Hattie said, grinning cheekily and holding up one of Deckard’s black cards.

Deckard rolled his eyes and muttered out, “Of course.”

“You want me to drive you to Hollywood Boulevard?” Luke asked.

“Nah, I’ve got it covered.” Hattie smiled sweetly at Luke as she held up his car keys.

Luke’s eyes widened but he was only able to get out an aborted, “Hey—” before Hattie was kissing Deckard on the cheek and skipping out the front door. Luke was left in shock, staring at the spot where Hattie was a moment ago, only roused from his stupor by Deckard’s quick huff of laughter.

“Your sister is a menace,” Luke finally managed to say.

“It runs in the family.”

*****

Luke found Deckard later in the day in his personal gym. Having come to get a good lift in, Luke was pleasantly surprised to find the other man already there, shadow boxing and working on his flow. Watching the Brit’s insane jab work and crosses, Luke couldn't help but admire the other man’s beautiful footwork and technique. Deckard was a master at precision striking, and Luke had personally been on the receiving end of the smaller man’s multiple combos that were effortlessly able to cripple and stun. It was one of the many things that made Deckard Shaw so dangerous in a fight.

Which reminded Luke, “We still haven’t had our rematch yet.” Deckard flipped into a butterfly kick, landing to face Luke.

“Is that an invitation?” He asked.

“If you think you can handle it, short stack.”

“Bring it on, fat boy.”

After Deckard had taken a break and Luke had warmed up a bit, both men stood on the mats, staring each other down. It couldn’t be said that either man was at his one hundred percent, having barely recovered from the whole Eteon mess. But the prospect of a rematch was too good of an opportunity to pass up, and Luke and Deckard found themselves ignoring their many scrapes and bruises in anticipation for the long awaited fight.

“Well come on then, have at it.” Deckard motioned Luke forward.

“What so you can hit me in the balls again? I learned my lesson last time. Nope. Nuh uh. I don’t think so.” Luke grinned, “You’ll just have to come to me, sweetheart.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Deckard automatically snarked back. Nonetheless, he immediately followed this up by spinning around to hit Luke in the chest with a swing back kick, sending the bigger man stumbling backwards.

“Oh so you’re gonna be _that_ guy, are you?” said Luke after catching his footing. “Well watch out, princess. I’m no pushover.” With that Luke aimed a right hook at Deckard and they locked into battle. To anyone looking in from the outside, it was a vicious fight. Neither man was pulling his swings and both men continued to take multiple hits. If you were Luke or Deckard however, they’d just say they were sparring. It wasn’t meant to be a serious fight, no matter what their taunts said, and none of their hits were aimed to actually maim.

Deckard worked his way to close the gap past Luke’s defenses. He feinted left and came back with a stinging jab cross hook that took Luke by surprise. Not to be outdone, however, Luke elbowed Deckard in the face and finished with an uppercut to the chin. It was a pretty even battle with Luke having the strength and endurance of a bull and Deckard with the speed and technique that kills.

They were about five minutes in, having worked up a sweat and starting to tire when Deckard kicked in the back of Luke’s knees. He brought the bigger man to kneel before he wrapped a leg around his neck and twisted them both to the ground. Luke got a sense of deja vu and had the fleeting thought that Deckard must have been the one to train Hattie before he was slammed to the mats and locked in an armbar.

The deja vu cleared as Luke realized that it was the exact same move that Hattie had used on Luke in the alley when he was tracking her during the Eteon mess. The only difference, however, was that Deckard weighed a good 60 pounds more and his muscle strength was about 58 percent higher than Hattie’s. Therefore, Luke wasn’t able to lift Deckard clear into the air like he did with Hattie, but that didn’t mean he was ready to lay down and submit just yet.

Luke wrestled himself to his knees before he pried Deckard’s legs apart and slammed the smaller man back onto the ground, grinning triumphantly at having pinned the Brit at last. Unfortunately, Luke failed to think about what this position might mean, and so was then laying on top of Deckard, forearms on either side of his head and chests pressed together with Deckard’s legs wrapped around Luke’s waist.

Up this close, Luke could see that Deckard’s eye color changed with the lighting, going from a dark green to a light brown and even transforming into a sort of steely grey. It was mesmerizing and Luke found himself easing even closer so that their faces were only inches apart. Luke’s gaze dropped down to watch Deckard lick his lips and Luke became acutely aware of how every inch of Deckard’s body felt pressed up against his own. Looking up to see Deckard’s hooded eyes gazing at him hazily, Luke acted on instinct and pressed forward, the distance between their lips closing rapidly.

They were less than a few centimeters apart, tantalizingly close, and Luke could already imagine what Deckard’s lips would feel like pressed against his own—“HOLY SHIT.”

Luke immediately jerked back as both men turned their heads to the side, eyes widening at seeing Hattie in the doorway. Deckard quickly unwrapped his legs from Luke’s waist, pushing the bigger man on the chest as Luke tried to scramble back up off the Brit.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Deckard exclaimed.

“Bloody hell, Deck. And you used to always tell _me_ to put a sock on the door knob when we were in high school. Christ, I think my eyes are burning.” Hattie rubbed at her eyes for dramatic effect but it was kind of ruined by the huge grin she was sporting. Deckard didn’t really notice this though, scrambling to his feet as he waved his hands in denial.

“Honest to god, Hattie. It’s not like that!”

But Hattie was already turning around, laughing to herself as she said, “I’m just gonna make myself scarce, let you two love birds work things out.” She turned back to waggle her eyebrows at Deckard suggestively, “I’ll turn up the telly so you two can make as much noise as you want.”

Deckard opened his mouth to object but Hattie was already gone, the door closed firmly behind her. He brought up a hand to drag across his face, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“She doesn’t have to be wrong, you know,” Luke said from behind Deckard.

“What are you on about now?” Deckard asked.

“Hattie. She doesn’t have to be wrong. About you and me, I mean.” Luke felt his chest constrict with anxiety at what he was about to say, but instead of letting it stop him he paused, took a breath, and manned the fuck up. “Deckard, you can’t _not_ have noticed how our relationship has changed. And it’s not just that we’re not trying to kill each other anymore either. I don’t know about you, but I _like_ when we’re together. We’re good partners, great even. But I think we could be more than just partners. _More_ than friends.” Luke paused and the silence stretched on. With a sinking feeling in his chest, Luke felt something ugly settle in the pit of his stomach. “Say something. _Please_.” Deckard let out a long sigh and shook his head.

“I like you, Luke. Maybe more than I should.” Deckard’s words were soft and Luke had to strain to hear them. “But I can’t be what you want me to be. I can’t put you, and myself, through this. Not again.” Luke looked at the other man and furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

“How can you say that when we haven’t even tried it?”

“Because I KNOW. I know how this turns out. I already _tried_ it! With Barney and Brixton and now you want me to do it again with you. But I _can’t_. Because I know this,” he motioned between them, “will end up the exact same way: with me tearing my heart out and having to walk away.” Deckard’s voice had been steadily rising until it ended with him near screaming the last words. He took a breath and looked away, upset at having lost control of his emotions.

Luke gave Deckard a moment before slowly walking towards him. Reaching out, Luke gently grabbed Deckard around the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. The smaller man went willingly and was engulfed by Luke’s big frame.

Leaning down, Luke said quietly in Deckard’s ear, “It’s okay. I know you’re scared of being hurt again.” Deckard made to pull away and argue but Luke hugged him tighter and didn't let go. “Just listen. You said it yourself before on the beach, I’m different. But I promise you, Deckard, that’s a good thing. I don’t know who this Barney is, but I do know that we will never end up like you and Brixton. I can’t guarantee we won’t have our bumps along the way, but I want to work with you, Deckard. I want to build a life with you, whatever that looks like.” Luke finally pulled back to look Deckard straight in the eye, and summoned up all of his courage to say these next few words, “If I’m being honest with myself, I think I’m falling in love with you, Deckard.”

Deckard felt like he was just hit by a train. The breath wooshed out of him and he was left feeling like he was drowning. In what, he couldn’t be sure. But he did know this: there were only three people in the world that had ever told him they loved him, and all three had his blood running through their veins. No one, not Barney or Brixton or anyone else Deckard had ever been with, had ever even mentioned the L-word to him. No one except Luke Hobbs that is.

“How can you say that?” Asked Deckard, his voice unsure. “After everything I’ve done, everyone I’ve hurt.” But Luke just shook his head.

“Because of everything we went through I know more about you. And I want to keep learning. I want to know everything about you, Deckard. Your favorite color, what side of the bed you sleep on, even what type of suits you wear; though I’m not sure I’d be able to pronounce the names right,” Luke said with a small grin. And Deckard couldn’t help the slight laugh he let out.

“How can you be sure,” Deckard said quietly, leaning into Luke, “when I feel like I barely know myself.”

“Because I think I might love you,” Luke whispered. “But you have to let down your walls and let me in. Because in my mind, I know I never want to leave you.” Deckard looked at Luke in shock and no small bit of awe as Luke leaned down so their faces were only a hair's width apart. “Shall we try this again?” He said and Deckard, without hesitation, leaned up and kissed him.

*****

Never in a million years did Luke think he’d be back in Samoa, drinking with his family around him and lusting after a Shaw. And yet, here he was, one month after defeating Brixton and saving the world. Again.

Luke watched as Mateo lifted Sam up onto his shoulders and pretended to be her valiant steed. A feeling of warmth settled into the pit of Luke’s stomach as he realized he hadn’t felt this connected with his family in, well, ever really. The warmth spread throughout his body as he felt someone come up behind him and wrap an arm around his waist. Luke lifted his arm to settle it around Deckard’s shoulders as the smaller man handed him a beer. They clinked the bottles together and each took a sip.

“Beautiful out here, isn’t it?” Luke asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Deckard huffed out an exasperated sigh, but grinned and leaned up towards Luke.

“Sure is,” he said, and kissed Luke with the warmth of the setting sun on their backs.

There was a lot left that still had to be done. Eteon, for example, was still out there hiding in the shadows. And Luke wasn’t one hundred percent sure that Brixton really did become fish food that fateful night. Luke and Deckard would go back to work eventually, but standing there, with his family around him and Deckard by his side, Luke knew it could wait for now. And when he finally did catch up with it, he’d have Deckard with him, and they’d take down Eteon, together.

**Author's Note:**

> @my-dandelion-darling gave me 3 prompts and I couldn’t choose just 1 so I picked 2 lmao. 
> 
> The 2 prompts I chose were:  
> [Kind of angsty, feel good]  
> Deckard is torn after the incident with Brixton (implying they were together before everything) and even though him and Hobbs are on good terms Deck realizes how much he likes him but doesn't want to be hurt again. Luke finds Deck somewhere private and Hobbs asks him out, to the delay of Shaw, so Luke says a lot of nice sappy things to give him a chance, i.e image
> 
> Caught fic (cliche but cute)  
> Luke and Deck spar at Luke's person gym while Hattie takes Sam out for ice cream or something. Things get intense as the start getting closer and trying to one up the other. One of them tops the other and when they are very close they get interrupted by a sound at the doorway only to see Hattie with Sam, who is practically grinning. They get flustered and separate as Hattie walks away with Sam and the boys get frazzled and they try to plead saying it wasn't what they thought but it really is.
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
